Love Is Easy (Monchele Drabbles)
by ThatMoncheleGleek
Summary: See Lea and Cory go though there high and lows in there relationship in these drabbles! :) some fluffy/smunt/normal Dedicated to: Nancy, Mar, Shannon and of course our boy in the sky Cory Montieth 3
1. I love you Goofball

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction ever posted on here, so I hope you like my little Monchele drabbles and I take requests so get requesting, I don't own Glee or any of the characters in these stories (Is that even right?:P seen people say something across those lines before.)**

**Chapter 1, I love you goofball**

**This Chapter is rated T but some chapter will be A M **

it's was a stormy night in LA and Lea was in her house, flicking through her TV alone, when it was ever like this she could just snuggle into Cory and fall to sleep in his strong arms but that was one thing she couldn't do tonight because he was in Canada seeing his mom, he had been there for three weeks and was due to be coming back in 4 days, not like Lea was counting down or anything, he did ask her if she wanted to come along with him but she insisted that it would be nice for him and his mom to have some quality time together, finally Lea gave up on the TV after not finding anything interesting on there and made her way up stairs to her bedroom **alone**.

The next morning Lea woke up to the sound of the rain hitting on her bedroom window, 'Looks_ like the storm hasn't cleared up' _Lea thought as she got out of bed, knowing that she wasn't going to go out today she cleared herself up and put her hair in a messy bun and went downstairs, when she made her way down the stairs, she could hear a familiar singing voice coming from the kitchen, '_It can't be'_ Lea thought as she made her way to the kitchen but it was, it was Cory singing his heart out while making coffee, "Cory.." Lea said shocked, Cory whipped his head round at the sound of his girlfriend voice "is that all you going say after not seeing me for 3 weeks" Cory said cheekily, Lea ran over to him practically jumping into his arms "I've missed you so much" Lea said capturing his lips in a hot kiss once they broke apart for air lea rested her head on his shoulder as Cory held her close "I love you" Lea said as small tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you too... babe, why are you crying?" Cory said kissing her cheek and rocking her from side to side "I just really missed you; it's been really horrible without you" Lea said rubbing her eyes giggling on how stupid she felt for crying "aw, babe I missed you too so much, I won't be going anywhere else anytime soon.. Not without you anyways" Cory said kissing her earlobe "Good because I need your fine ass with me" Lea said giggling "Ok I'll just leave my fine ass here then" Cory laughed as he placed her down on the counter. "Too beautiful to cry by the way" Cory said kissing her cheek and going back to the coffees he was making and leaving Lea blushing as ever.

They spent the day cuddling; kissing and watching movies something that Lea and Cory loved to do on stormy days like this "Hey! You're not supposed to be back yet" Lea said as she realise he isn't supposed to be back for another three days... "Well I missed you and I wanted to surprise you and also my mom and I was worried because you were alone during the storm... but I can go back if you like" Cory said cheekily getting up and pretending to leave "No!" Lea wined grabbing his hoodie to stop him from going "Oh, you want me to stay?" Cory said "Yeah" Lea said pouting at him, "Ah okay then" Cory said falling back on to the couch snuggling Lea back into him "I love you goofball."

"I love you too."

**Thank you for reading! Review and get requesting ideas! Will update as soon as possible **** x**


	2. Fell for you

**Hey Guys! Thanks for your kind reviews on Chapter 1 I love to read them! This chapter idea was request by:** **KGBKBG enjoy guys! (I don't own Glee... sadly :P) **

**Chapter 2, Fell for you **

Lea screamed as Cory splashed her with the sea water, they were shooting the '_Save the date for our wedding' Teen Vogue shoot_ and so far it was going great, they'd been drinking slushy's and running after each other on the beach and Cory even strummed something on the guitar, while Lea listen intently on the hammock and now they were in the sea water splashing each other, Cory couldn't believe that they were getting paid to mess around.

"This water is freezing" Lea said laughing "Well let's sort that out then" Cory said walking over, scooping her up in his arms and spinning her around as she laughed, her laughter slowly died down as she got lost in Cory hazel eyes for what felt like the 100th time today, she didn't know what was going on ever since they did a duet on Glee she felt herself falling for him harder and harder every day and she couldn't stop herself she would keep telling herself_ "You can't fall in love with Cory your with Theo, Cory is one of your closes friends" _ but it didn't work, she just kept falling.

"Wow guys that's a great shot!" shouted the photography making Cory and Lea come back to reality and smile at the camera, "That's great guys we have done" the photography said giving them a thumbs up, Cory gently placed Lea down and noticed her face turned pale and uneasy "Are you okay Lea, did I spin you too much" Cory said a hint of worry in his voice "Oh no, I just.. I need to go" Lea said worriedly as she made her back to the sand she thank everyone and ran back to the parking lot leaving Cory standing there confused as ever, He thanked everyone and went running to the parking lot to catch Lea up, thankful enough her car was still there, Cory walked over to her car and tapped on the window "Can I come in?" Cory said. Lea nodded and unlocked the car, once he got in, he saw that she'd been crying "You'll feel better soon Lee I promise" Cory said giving her a warm smile "I'm not sick..." Lea said looking out the window so she wouldn't have to see his face. "Then what's the matter, because I can't help you unless you tell me what's going on" he said sweetly "I don't want your damn help okay!?" she said sharply which took Cory by surprise "Ok but can you at least tell me what's wrong" "It's you okay!? I have fucking fell for you and I shouldn't have because I should be in love with Theo but I am not I am in love with you!" Lea said covering her mouth.

"You... You love me?" Cory said shocked

"Yeah... "Lea said quietly

"Wow.. " Cory said still trying to get his head round what just happened, a painful silence fell between the pair for 2 minutes "Will you hate me if I said that I loved you too?" Cory said breaking the tension, Lea smiled "No, I think I would love you more" Lea said smiling at him, "Good because I love you too" Cory said smiling at her and pulling her in for a kiss. That's all she wanted hear, she didn't care for what was going to happen and all the consequences in the future all she care about right is her love of her life kissing her for the first time…

**I hope you enjoy this and yet again thanks to KGBKBG, for the chapter idea! Still taking requests! Guys love you! **


	3. My Little Olaf!

**Hey guys! I am currently working on another drabble on my IPad that is M rated, look at me working hard for you guys!:), someone told me that my last chapter seemed rushed and I hold my hands up and say yes it was, I promised some of you that it was going to be finished that day, so I had to finish it, I am so sorry.. I hope I am forgiven and thank you for your reviews, it helps me become a better author.. :)**

**Rated: T**

**(I don't own Glee, if I did Finchel would have had a better ending..) **

**Chapter 3, My Little Olaf!**

"Babe?" Cory shouted as he enter Lea's apartment with bagful of groceries "Hey you" Lea said coming down the stairs and kissing his lips sweetly "I thought we could bake some cupcakes seeing as we've never done anything like that together yet" Cory said walking in the kitchen with the bags and placing them down on the counter "Aw that's so sweet but can you even bake?" Lea said while emptying the bags "That's why I said _together_..." Cory said in a dorky voice "You still didn't answer my question "Lea said laughing "I know how to turn the oven on..." Cory said "And how do you do that?" she said in a cocky tone "You turn the little winder thing" Cory said walking over to the oven and trying to find how to turn it on "Babe..." She said laughing "I've got it don't worry" Cory said as he look at the oven in confusion and started to wind every nob he could see on the cooker "It's that one sweetie" she said walking over to the cooker and pressing the '_On' _ button "Oh.. I knew that!" Cory said cheekily "You're such a dork" Lea said rolling her eyes and walking to the cuboids to get out the content they needed to bake with "Excuse me!" Cory said in high tone clicking his fingers and tapping his foot, "A very cute one don't worry" Lea said as she walk over and kissing his lips "I best be girlfriend" He said in a high tone yet again, "Ok, now you just sound gay" Lea said laughing "Nah, I love you too much to turn gay" He said winking at her and placing his hands on her hips "I love you too smelly" Lea said "Rude" Cory said laughing as he kissing her lips.

"Ok, now we need to put them in the oven!" Lea said picking them up of the counter and walking over to the oven, Cory opened up to oven for her and watched her place the cupcakes on the top shelf of the oven "How long for baby?" Cory asked "20 minutes baby" Lea said as she shut the oven door, "Ok!" Cory said as he set the timer to 20 minutes. "Babe, you got flour on your nose!" Lea said "Where?" Cory said putting the timer down and looking into the toaster for a reflection "Just... There!" Lea said putting flour on his noise you're so dead!" Cory said grabbing the flour and chasing her around the house "Get here Mrs Michele!" Cory said as he jumped over the sofa and grabbing her as he put the flour over her head "OH MY GOD CORY!" Lea said through her laugh "You look like Olaf of frozen!" Cory said in fits of laughter "Shut up you" Lea said as she wiped herself down "_Do you want to build a snowman!"_ Cory singed "matter of fact I do" Lea said grabbing the packet of flour and tipping the remains of the flour that was left over his head. "Now who's looks like Olaf!" Lea said though her laugh, "Still you because you're the smallest one out of both of us!" Cory said grabbing her hands "Come on Olaf!" Cory said "Guessing that's my new nickname then?" she said smiling, "Yeah, _my little Olaf_!" Cory said kissing her nose.

"Gosh, these are so nice; we could have our own cooking show, bet the fans would love that!" Cory said as he finished his last bit of his muffin, "Yeah says the man who can't even turn the oven on" Lea giggled finished her last bit of her muffin "Shh cheeky!" Cory said "You better get that flour cleared up behind the sofa as well Mr Montieth!" Lea said kissing his lips intently and jumping off her seat "And you too miss! You made the mess as well" Cory said "remember I am Olaf if I do much work, I might melt and we don't want that do we now?" Lea said winking as she left the room, leaving Cory laughing away to himself.

**I hope you liked this! I thought it was something different and fun! Tell me what you think and I am still taking chapter requests, get reviewing guys! Love you! (Oh and I don't own frozen… I know I don't own Jonathan Groff sad life guys... haha :)) **


	4. Nothing

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the long wait! I am still working on that M rated one on my IPad it should be uploaded Friday so look out for it, Okay before you start reading this chapter, it may upset some of you, No I don't mention his death or drugs so don't worry, just wanted to give you a heads up! :)**

**(I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy won't take me on) **

**Rated: T**

**Chapter 4, Nothing **

Cory sat at the table waiting for Lea to return home he felt like screaming or even worst crying, he didn't know what to do he just sat there staring at the door with all his thoughts running though his head, he didn't know why but he was missing his dad, he never understood why he walked out of his life when he was 3, his mom never really gave him an explanation and when he wanted to ask her what happened he never got the courage to ask, he would always think that his dad would watch _Glee_ one day and get back in contact with him but **nothing. **"_Maybe he isn't proud of you" _Cory would think to himself or _"Maybe he is disappointed in you" _all them kind of thoughts was rushing though his head and it was making him feel sick to his stomach.

"Hey babe!" Lea said bursting through the door making Cory jump a little "Hey..." Cory said quietly, "Are you ok?" Lea said slightly worried "Yeah I am fine." Cory said abruptly, this was now scary Lea normally he would come rushing over to her kissing her face off but **nothing **he was just sat there paled face looking at the door. Lea walked over to where he was sat and pulled a chair out next to him "Babe, you know you can talk to me right?" Lea said quietly, all he did was nod, "Then talk to me because I don't have a clue what's wrong with you, if you don't talk to me do I?" She said "I am fine Lea, just leave it!" Cory said loudly making her jump out of her skin, he has never talk to her like this before and Lea was getting sick of his childish behaviour. "What the fuck Cory? I am sat here trying to help you out and you're pushing it away" Lea said in a loud tone.

Cory held his head in shame as the tears rolled down his eyes, he couldn't look at Lea while he was crying his eyes out, man don't cry in front of their girlfriends. "Baby…" Lea said as she heard a whimper coming from him, "Babe, look at me..." Lea said quietly as she lifted his head with her finger to look at her that was it, that was the point when her heart shattered into million pieces that was the first time she had seen him cry and all she could do was bring him in for a hug. As he sobbed on her shoulder her heart broke even more and as he sobs got more painful for her heart a tear rolled down her cheek "Bub, please tell me what's going on" Lea said as they pulled away "Do you think my dad would be disappointed in me?" Cory said softly "Aw no Cory god no!" Lea said "Then why hasn't he got back in contact with me?" Cory said as another tear rolled down his eye, "Baby, listen to me no one is disappointed in you ok, we are all so proud of you and where you've got to, remember who put you in that dark place and who wasn't there to get you out? Your dad and I am not saying this is your dad's fault or to turn you back on your dad or to hate him, I am just saying you've got this far without you dad, why would you want him back in your life again now?" Lea said as she sat on his knee "True.." Cory said quietly "But when the day is right, he will get back in contact, I am sure of it okay?" Lea said softly stroking his cheek "Okay" Cory said smiling for the first time that evening. "Don't ever think you're a disappointment because you're not and a bet your dad will be super proud of you" Lea said "You think?" Cory said "I know so baby" Lea said kissing his lips "Thank you babe..." Cory said "What for?" Lea said confused "For telling me straight and putting up with my crying" Cory said "That's what I am here for babe and don't be scared to cry in front of me, it just shows you care but It was painful to watch because you way to handsome to cry" Lea said "Hey… that's my line I used a couple months ago" Cory said laughing "Really? What are the odds?" Lea said laughing kissing his lips sweetly

**I hope you liked this! It was something different! Please tell me what you think and don't think I am judging Cory's dad because I am not, I'll see you guys Friday, I know roll on Friday! :)**


	5. Teasing is not nice is it?

**Chapter 5- "Teasing is not nice is it?"**

**Happy Friday! *Dances!* this is the one of my IPad, see it came round quick! Now I had to send this to one of my best friend so I could transfer it on to word, we have a strong friendship... Enjoy :)**

**Rated: M **

**(I don't own Glee, yet...)**

Cory woke up with the sun beaming down on him and Lea in his arms, if you told him 3 years ago that one day he'd be with Lea in her bed, he would probably laugh in your face but now, now it was actually real, they were in love, they wanted to be together till they were old.. Well that's what Cory wanted but he was pretty sure that's what Lea wanted it as well, seeing as she said she wanted to get married one day a couple years ago. He was pulled out of he's thoughts when Lea slowly woke up from her deep sleep "Good morning beautiful" Cory said stoking her cheek and looking at her with lush in his eyes, the way he looked at her and the stuff he said to her made her feel like a queen "Good morning my cute Canadian" Lea said "Did you sleep ok?" Cory asked putting some of her hair behind her ears "Yeah, knowing I'm safe in your arms!" Lea said giggling and snuggling further into his chest "did you?" Lea said looking up at Cory "Like a baby! My job babe! You're so tiny that I have too!" Cory said laughing "shut up cheeky" Lea said as she kissed his lips sweetly "it's the truth!" Cory said as Lea giggled sweetly.

They sat there holding each other in silence for couple of minutes, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a nice silence they didn't have to be speaking, just being in each other's company made them both happy. "I love you" Cory said breaking the silence "I love you more" Lea said looking at him with lush in her eyes "No you don't, I love you more" Cory said "Well, why don't you show me how much you love me" Lea said "Ok... "Cory said cheekily pulling Lea on top of him; he kissed her lips deeply, then grabbed her hips and started to tickle her "CORY!" She shouted though her laugh "I was trying to be romantic!" Lea laughed as he tickle her everywhere "I might pee on you stop!" She said though her laugh "Nope, not in till you tell me that I love you more" He said cheekily "Looks like I'm going to have to pee all over you then!" Lea said but her laughter slowly faded away when Cory kissed her lips deeply poking his tongue though her lips and battle his tongue with hers. "So did I win?" Cory said cheekily as they pulled away for air, "Yeah, I guess you did" Lea said in defeat "What do I win?" he said clearly up to no good "Hmm I don't know" she said huskily rubbing her hand over his boxer shorts "What would you like baby?" Lea whispered in his ear, she loved to do this to him, it turned him on even more, Cory moaned as she continued to rub on his boxer shorts, all he could see was stars "You" he managed to say "what I don't understand?" Lea said enjoying tormenting him "I want to fuck you!" Cory moaned "Oh you want to fuck me?" Lea said huskily, all he could do was nod. "Then what you waiting for" Lea whispered in his ear.

Cory grabbed her pants and drag them slowly down her tan legs "oh baby, your so wet" Cory said mesmerised "Is this all for me?" Cory said huskily tracing his finger around her entries "hmph yes" Lea moaned _"Teasing is not nice is it?"_ Cory said "No, please baby" Lea begged "please what? I don't understand?" Cory said referring to what she said to him earlier "just do it" Lea begged again Cory slowly placed his finger inside of her and moved it around "Oh" Lea moaned as she went over to his lips and bit his lip hotly Cory went faster as they kissed passionately. "Hmph" Lea moaned into kiss as Cory finger was still working on her "I want you to come baby" Cory said as they pulled way and added another finger inside of her "Oh god!" Lea screamed "That's it baby, I want to you to say my name" Cory said huskily "Oh- Cory!" She screamed "I need to come Cory!" Lea said rocking her hips "Do you want something bigger?" Cory said hotly "Yeahh!" Lea moaned "Tell me what you want baby girl" Cory said slowly down his movements "your cock" Lea whispered in his ear as she grabbed his shirt and whip it off him "Oh baby, your body" Lea said "What? What's wrong with it?" Cory said surprised "No, babe... you can tell you've been working out..." Lea said kissing his body " .Sexy" Lea said in-between every kiss she did "That's all you babe" Cory said as he noticed her ass in the air "all you" Cory whispered, Lea grabbed his waist band of his boxers and pulled them down to reveal his hard shaft "Oh baby boy" Lea said noticing how hard he has gotten, wasting no time Lea lined herself up and slowly went down on him "Before you go any further, you don't need this.." Cory said as he unhooked her bra and tossed it to the ground "So perfect baby" Cory said "And I am all yours" Lea said "All mine" Cory said smiling at her as she rocked her hips "hmph babe..." Cory said grabbing her hips to make her go faster "Oh baby…" Lea said going faster "I love you oh!" Cory said kissing her hotly "Ah oh my god baby!" Lea said throwing her head back, "You feel so good" Cory moaned "I am going to" Lea moaned "Let go uhh!" Cory moaned alongside her.

Cory placed his hand on her G spot and slowly played with it "Oh god baby yeah!" Lea screamed "Oh baby!" Lea screamed as she tightened her legs and fell apart around him, seeing Lea like that made him spill inside of her without warning "Oh baby that was..." Lea said resting her head on his chest "Amazing, outstanding, sexy" Cory said "You make me feel so sexy" Lea said "You are baby girl, my sexy little girlfriend, you're so perfect don't forget that okay?" Cory said kissing her head "I love you so fucking much!" Lea said smiling at him "I love you so fucking much to, sexy..." Cory said kissing her lips they fell back to sleep in each other's arms and they weren't planning to move all day…

**Ok! I hope you enjoy that, it was kinda awkward to write but oh well! The next chapter has been requested so that will be up soon as possible! Still taking request and I love you all so much; you all mean the world to me! Don't forget to request! Bye :)x**


	6. Declaring Our Love

**Hey guys! Eugh, sorry for no posts been a busy bee recently! So sorry, I hope you forgive me! *Cute Face* I even stayed up past 12am to finish this! Dedication or addicted to the story I will never know :)**

**(I don't own Glee; if I did they would be more than six sessions)**

**Chapter six, declaring our love**

**(Rated: T) **

It was Friday night and Cory was sat on his sofa on his Mac book all his roommates were out on 'the pull' as they liked to call it, they asked him if he wanted to come with them but he decline the offer and said he had some worked to catch up on. He didn't he just wasn't really in to that kind of stuff no more and didn't actually see the fun in it either, he was ready to get settled down with a girl and have serious commitments, he was growing up he wasn't that teenage boy who was sleeping around with every girl he could find.

As Cory was going down his emails they were a knock at the door _'Bet one of the boys have forgotten there keys' _ He thought as he got up to answer the door. Much to his surprize it wasn't one of the boys; it was Lea on his doorstep "Lea?" Cory said shocked "Hi" Lea said quietly looking up at him with a watery smile as a tear spilled down her cheek "Lea, what's the matter? Are you hurt?" Cory said in a worried tone. "No, hm can I come in?" Lea said shyly "Oh yeah sorry" Cory said stepping to the side so she could come in. "Are you alone?" Lea said "Yeah, the boys are out" Cory said rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you want a drink or anything?" Cory said "No, I just want a Cory hug" Lea said as her voice broke into a cry "Oh god Lee" Cory said sympathetically as he walk over to her and hugging her tightly. They stood there hugging in silence for a couple of minutes till Cory broke the silence "What's gone on Lee?" He whispered resting his chin on her head as she cried. "Me and Theo had a big fight" she said into his chest. "What why?" Cory asked "Because he doesn't like how close I am to you, he thinks I like you" Lea said.

At this point Cory heart sank, he felt like this was his entire fault and he couldn't help but feel guilty but then she continued "He told me if that was the case to break up with him" Lea said as she looked at the ground, suddenly Cory's heart race started to picked up he was surprise Lea couldn't hear it. "So I did" Lea said shyly. Cory couldn't believe what he was hearing half of his heart wanted to pick her up and kiss her face off and the other half was just telling him he was dreaming and he'll wake up soon "You like me..." Cory said in disbelief "Yeah..." Lea said as she look everywhere but him "Why? Cory said suddenly. "I mean I am not exactly a guy with a six pack body" He said "What? I am not that kind of girl who goes for boys like that and you know that Cory!" Lea said shocked "No I didn't mean it like that Lee…" Cory said "You're beautiful and so damn sexy why you would go for a guy like me I will never know" Cory said walking over to his sofa and sitting down "Cory, do you know why I like you?" Lea said sitting down next to him "Please tell me because I am struggling to find the answer." Cory said "Because you understand me, your smile sends me over the edge, you're adorable, gently and the things you say to me make my heart burst, you're my celebrity crush" Lea said softly "Lee..." Cory said "No, shut up your talking more than I do" Lea said as Cory laughed a little "There's that smile I like to see!" Lea said smiling as she stroking his cheek and locked her eyes with his for a split second "We can't do this Lea" Cory said breaking there gaze "Why?" Lea huffed "Because I'm scared for falling for you even more and it never working out and ruining our friendship" Cory said without thinking "You've fallen for me?" Lea said in surprize "The first day I met you I fell for you, every day I fall and I can't stop " Cory said quietly.

They sat in silence for a painful minute, no words were shared no glances were given the only thing what was shared between them was the silence "Cory.." Lea said softy breaking the horrid silence "Yeah?" he said "Do you want to do this because if you don't I can walk out your house like this never happened and we can go back to being just friends" Lea said "I don't know Lee, I mean..." Cory said in a stressed tone "You're just scared to commit your feelings right?" Lea said cutting in "scared to fall even harder?" Lea asked. Cory nodded knowing that she was right "Then take the risk and just fall let go off that pole you've been hanging on for, for 4 years and just fall because I will be right there falling with you because I lov…" Lea said stopping abruptly knowing it wasn't the right time to say the "L" word yet. "Because you love me?" Cory said quietly but still loud enough so Lea could hear "Ok yes! I am done fighting this; I am done pretending … I love you ok? You mean the fucking world to me; all I want to do is kiss your face off hug you so tight you can't breathe wake up in the morning in your arms, travel around together, do the stuff you love to do, treat you like a prince.. I want to be yours..." Lea said as a tear ran down her cheek. Cory's heart swelled she was right they shouldn't be pretending and hiding from their feelings no more, he wanted to make her the happiest girl on the planet, he wanted her "Well if I am the prince, shouldn't I have a princess" he said leaning in for kiss as soon as their lips touched he saw fireworks, stars and infinity. He couldn't believe this was happening, there first kiss as Lea and Cory, there was no camera's no director shouting cut it was just **them **and he couldn't get enough of her sweet tender lips. When they finally pulled away from each other, they couldn't help but smile at one another "I'll gladly be yours if you'd be mine?" Cory ask as he intertwined his fingers with hers. "Yes, I'll be yours!" Lea said resting her head on his "Lea Michele is my girlfriend wow..." Cory said as he smiled goofily "Yes! I am yours..." Lea said smiley widely at him "I will never get tired of hearing that, I love you baby" Cory said "I love you too baby" Lea said noticing there new nicknames, it didn't really matter what was going to happen to them in the future all that matter was that night. That both of them let go of the poll that they were hanging on too for 4 years and finally fallen.

**Omg I love this and I hope you did to! I love you all so much and this chapter was requested by; KGBKBG, yes I take request! Don't forget to review because they do help! Thanks for reading! Seen you in Chapter 7! :)x**


End file.
